Time to go home
by fireneko33
Summary: Kagome gets pulled down the well and meets her ancestor, Inuyasha.


Disclaimers: Inuyasha does not belong to me!

Time to Go Home

Book I

Part 1- A New Place

"Time to go home, Kagome," said Byron.

Kagome didn't hear him. She was working on her latest new dress style: Ancient Japanese, or Japanese clothing from the 1500's. She had gotten the idea off a cartoon that she loved: Kikaider.

" I said, time to go home." He repeated.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so thrilled about our latest designs. Isn't this one here great?" she gushed.

"Yeah, great. Look, if you want a ride come on."

"Thanks. I'll be back at 6:30", said Kagome.

"Okay, do what you want. But make sure to lock up. Got it?" questioned Byron.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get going;" she said.

The next morning, she got in early like she'd said. As she unwrapped her material, a brown lump fell out. She opened it and read "Happy Birthday, Kagome. I know that you were interested in the dead Priestess Kikyo, so I got you a replica of the Shikon Jewel. It is rumored to have the power to purify souls. Hope you like it. Love, Mom."

She looked at the stone, which looked like a piece of rose quartz,sighed then put it in her pocket.

Several hours later, as she was finishing her design, her side started to hurt. She went outside to sit on an old well and remembered the jewel. She felt around for it and didn't feel it.

"I guess it fell onto the floor. I'll look for it after I try on my new outfit", Kagome said to herself.

the long kimono and loose pants looked great, but something was missing. she looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was still messy. she put two small ponytails in, then wrapped them up so they fell in huge loops. she added some eyeliner and blush and was finished.

"There! Now I look perfect! I'll call Hojo and see how he likes this." she cried, thrilled at how she looked.

She called and said to meet her at the old well in the garden. As she sat there on the edge of the well, she saw a blue light shimmering inside. She leaned over and saw a woman inside, reaching up. Kagome took hold of the hands and was pulled down into the light.

She became terrified and started to hit the woman. While doing so, one of the woman's 4 arms fell off.

'What is she? She has four arms instead of two!' thought Kagome in a panic.

The woman had screamed in pain when her arm had been torn off by a bright green light coming from Kagome's hand, that Kagome had not seen.

The woman came at her again. Kagome put up her hands and this time saw the green light shoot from her fingers to another arm. The woman screamed again and disappeared. Kagome hit the bottom of the well and blacked out for a while.

When she woke up she was not in the well, but inside a strange house.

"Welcome back, Kikyo!" said an old woman with an eye-patch.

"Who is Kikyo and who are you?" asked Kagome.

"That demon Sesshomaru must have stolen your soul. We must get rid of the demon he put inside you!" cried the woman. She pulled out an amulet.

"There is no damn demon inside my head and my name is not Kikyo! It's Kagome!" Kagome cried angrily, fighting off the amulet.

"Prove to me that you are not my sister Kikyo. Prove that you are someone else who just looks exactly like her," said the woman.

"First tell me what today's date is. I hit my head in the well and don't know the date. Damn!" Kagome said." I was supposed to meet Hojo at the well."

"Well, to answer your question, today is January 15,1503." the woman said," But who is this -- Hojo?"

"He's my boss and boyfriend. I was going to show him my latest designs and clothes." she replied." Wait a minute! 1503? Are you sure this is right? That I'm not in 1997 anymore?"

"1997? In the year 1800, the world is going to end." the woman replied. "If you really are from the future, prove it."

"Okay! see this?" Kagome held up her new cell phone. "this is a cell phone. I can write a sentence on this device without using a pen."

She proceeded to turn it on, went to text-messaging, and wrote: 'Hello. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am a clothes designer.' she showed it to the woman who tapped a button and the letter 'D' came on the screen. She jumped, scared by the phone.

"Well, Higurashi Kagome, my name is Keade. I am sorry. It is just that you look exactly like my sister." Keade apologized. "We had sent her to a nearby village to get rid of a terrible fighting demon named Sesshomaru. She was pronounced dead two weeks ago. But we did not want to believe it. She was killed by Sesshomaru. It was because she killed his half-brother Inuyasha 50 years ago. She pinned his body with an arrow to a tree near the well in the Forest of Inuyasha."

"So that's how the forest got its name. Is the body there? I want to see it because my family is related to a pack of dog-demons." Kagome said. "And reportedly, Inuyasha was the demon who started my bloodline. But no one knows who the girl was that fell in love with him and started the bloodline."

"Hmm... Inuyasha has never, ever been loved by anyone, and he was only 23 when he was killed." Keade said to herself. "How old are you Kagome?" asked Keade.

"I'm 23. Why?" Kagome asked.

"I was just wondering," Keade evasively said.

"So, will you show me the way to the well so I can meet one of my ancestors and go home?" Kagome asked.

"Well alright. I shall send a guide with you as far as to where you can see the well." Keade said. "But you must not touch him,"she finished warningly. "Or the well!"

"Okay, okay I'll do exactly as you said." said a distracted Kagome.

As Kagome went off with the guide, Keade smiled and said to herself, "She does not know that she herself is the woman who fell in love with Inuyasha. I just hope that he does not kill her, or that she gets killed!"

to be continued………….

Hope you liked this chapter! sorry its so short. i will only continue if i get 5 reviews( good ones!)

Preview of Chapter 2

Meanwhile, about twenty minutes later, Kagome spotted the well.

"I see it! Well,thank you for taking me here.Bye!" called Kagome.


End file.
